


Drink It Away, Unscrew The Cap And Pour It All Down.

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, Sad Will, after Eric&Alan, drinking warning, mentions of Alan and Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell finds Will after they find Eric and Alan's bodies...<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Eric always got the good stuff huh?" She stated as she placed the empty bottle on the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink It Away, Unscrew The Cap And Pour It All Down.

**Author's Note:**

> They had to have some kind of reaction ok!? i'm sorry..not happy at all. I've got some big AU's in the works so be patient guys.  
> As always Beta'd and critiqued by the lovely [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

"Will!" Grell called, stepping into the office in search of her boss. The lights were all off except for Will's office. Grell frowned and sauntered up to the office- she hadn't actually been expecting Will to be there. Taking a deep breath Grell pushed the door open gently. "Will, Will I...what are you doing?!" Grell asked, shocked. 

Will's desk was almost a mess, paper was placed loosely all over and there was an empty bottle of expensive looking liquor on the messy desk. The other bottle was in Will's hands, his body comfortably slouched into his chair. The soft spinning leather chair Grell was so envious of. That is to say she used it all the time when Will was away. Will just glanced at her blankly and looked back at the bottle, taking a large swig. Grell let her mouth drop, standing and just taking in the sheer gravity of the situation before her. Grell's eyes turned moist-tears burning but not quite falling. She swallowed and spoke. 

"Will." She tried again, a little more forcefully but her voice was weak with emotion. "Go away Sutcliffe, I need to be alone." Grell shook her head. "No, that's the last thing you need right now. Where did you get the alcohol?" She enquired, biting back a sob as she closed the door behind her, seeing paperwork on the floor around Will. Will himself looked wrecked. He was just staring blankly ahead, empty and clearly zoning in and out. "It was Slingby's. Cleared out his and Humphries' desks earlier. I found it." He answered, his voice broken and weak. His jacket was nowhere to be seen and his tie was loosened. Grell understood that had been the point from no return. They had lost two today and it was slowly taking its toll on everyone in different ways. Ronnie had gone home to mourn and had taken a day off from work. He had dates planned for after that until the day of redemption. Grell had been wandering aimlessly. Looking for someone or something, feeling slightly hollow inside. 

"Oh Will..." She started, moving to perch on his desk. "Drinking isn't going to bring them back, they're gone. Eric would be mad you're wasting his good stuff." She tried. Will took another gulp and stared straight through her. "Eric is gone, you didn't know him. Not really-no one did." He snapped, looking back at the wall. Grell gasped, hurt even more than she already was. "You're wrong." She muttered. Will looked ready to cry. "I let them down..they should be here. This is my fault" he rambled, not really directing his words at anything or anyone. Grell shook her head, her tears clinging to the edges of her eyes. "No Will, it's not, you did nothing wrong- you're not to blame." Will wasn't listening. 

"I'm not fit to be a superior, Slingby was taking souls right under my nose and I didn't..." Grell sniffed, "You weren't to know...no one knew." She mumbled, not caring if Will was listening or not. Will took a sip from the bottle and winced at the burn. "They're gone. I have to do their paperwork, I have to explain what happened." He muttered, sitting up in a panic. Grell swiped the bottle from him and pushed him back into his chair. "You listen to me and listen well. You did not do this, you couldn't have known-this is not your fault. It's okay to miss them, we all do. Drinking isn't going to help or fix it. Worry about the higher ups tomorrow. We have been through enough shit for one day." She growled before finishing off the bottle. "Eric always got the good stuff huh?" She stated as she placed the empty bottle on the desk. "Goodnight Will, go home." She reminded before getting up. Desperate to go home and grieve. If anyone thought she was coming into work for the foreseeable future they could think again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments are presents for my soul, please? :)


End file.
